Joy Day Event : Nickname
by Chisana Yuri
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama tidak percaya kalau sejak Kyumin Couple terbentuk sampai saat ini, sudah ada lebih dari sepuluh julukan untuk mereka. "Min-hyung, coba tebak apa julukan yang orang-orang berikan pada kita." "Apa itu 137 Couple, Kyu?" "Aku rasa Real Couple bukan julukan yang terakhir." KYUMIN, BOYxBOY, JoyDay Fict


**Title : Nickname**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and mention of Kyumin Shipper**

**Warning : Dedicated to Joy Day 2013, TYPO(s), Freak, Fail!Fluff, Boring, Full of Idiotness.**

**Type : Oneshot**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Joy Day everyone~**

Sambil duduk tegak di pinggir kasur, Kyuhyun menatap laptop di pangkuannya dengan serius. Ada tulisan yang membuatnya sangat tertarik. Tunggu, sebenarnya ia baru membaca judulnya saja. Hanya saja, entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya sangat tertarik.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa memikirkan hal-hal seperti ini?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil sambil perlahan membaca tulisan didepannya. Pemuda itu hanya bisa senyum-senyum sendiri setelah membaca beberapa kalimat.

"Benar-benar...apa mereka tidak punya pekerjaan lain? Paling tidak mereka harus minta izin dariku atau Sungmin-hyung untuk memberi nama seperti ini."

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin menarik Sungmin, yang entah ada dimana sekarang, untuk ikut duduk disampingnya dan membaca tulisan ini. Pasti hyung-nya yang manis itu akan ikut-ikutan senyum sepertinya.

"Memanggilku, Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Sungmin sambil menampakkan kepalanya di pintu kamar yang terbuka. Tangan kanannya terlihat sedang membawa bungkusan keripik.

"Aku baru mau memanggilmu, Hyung. Baru pulang?"

Sungmin mengangguk singkat. "Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya lucu.

"Sejak kapan aku melarangmu untuk masuk ke kamarmu sendiri?"

Sungmin memakan keripik ditangannya tanpa membalas ucapan Kyuhyun. Memang benar, kamar didepannya adalah kamarnya. Yang menjadi masalah disini adalah untuk apa Kyuhyun disana?

"Sedang apa di kamarku?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop, menatap Sungmin lurus.

"Sedang mencoba mendekatkan diriku lagi padamu karena kau bilang semenjak kita pisah kamar, kita jadi sedikit jauh. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merasa jauh dariku," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tertawa. Ia ingat wajah Sungmin saat mengatakan itu. Terlalu jujur saat mengatakan keinginan tersembunyinya.

Sungmin tersentak, tapi lantas ia diam. Pemuda masnis itu hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil memainkan kakinya, seperti mempertimbangkan banyak hal untuk masuk ke ruangan didepannya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang seperti sedang menunggu kehadirannya untuk duduk disampingnya.

Melihat Sungmin yang seperti bingung, Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sungmin, menarik tangan sekaligus menggenggamnya, mengaitkannya dengan jarinya.

"Kenapa canggung begitu, Hyung?" tanyanya sambil meremas tangan di genggamannya.

Sungmin balas meremas tangan Kyuhyun. "Bukannya canggung, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku hanya..."

"Terlalu senang?" potong Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu kemudian tertawa. Ia juga menepuk bahu Sungmin pelan, seolah mengatakan pada Sungmin untuk tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi karena dia tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Sungmin.

'Nikmati saja malam ini, Sungmin-ah,' bisik Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Ia harus menghilangkan aura canggung yang sempat melanda dirinya tadi.

"Sedang apa?" Mata Sungmin melirik sekilas ke layar laptop Kyuhyun yang dipenuhi tulisan.

"Ah~ Aku tahu...pasti kau membaca fanfic lagi." Kyuhyun tertawa. Membuat Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun memang sedang membaca fanfic. "Ya, Cho Kyuhyun, berapa kali kukatakan jangan banyak membaca hal-hal seperti itu. Kau menjadi semakin liar."

"Mwo? Liar apanya? Aku justru belajar banyak dari tulisan-tulisan itu. Memang Hyung tidak ingat buket bunga yang kuberikan seminggu penuh waktu itu? Atau makan malam romantis kita? Atau piknik diam-diam kita? Atau _frenchkiss_ kita? Atau malam menyenangkan waktu kita melakukan itu?"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya gerah dan memasukkan segenggam penuh keripik yang ia bawa untuk membungkam mulut berisik Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kita membahas fanfic, selalu saja kau hubungkan kesana. Itulah yang kumaksud liar, Kyu. Yang terakhir itu. Sudah jangan dibahas, lebih baik kau melihat yang lain," tawar Sungmin sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya disamping Kyuhyun, menatap Kyuhyun yang masih mengunyah keripik yang ia suapi barusan sambil tetap menatap laptopnya, tidak menanggapi omongannya sama sekali.

"Tadi aku mendengar kau menyebut nama dan mereka. Kau baca apa sih? Jangan membuat hyungmu ini penasaran~" Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar suara Sungmin yang sedikit imut. Jarang-jarang Sungmin mau bertingkah imut padanya. Akhir-akhir ini kekasihnya itu lebih sering membuat dirinya terlihat macho dan itu...membuatnya merindukan Sungmin versi imut.

"Aegyo dulu didepanku."

Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Enak saja. Berlutut dulu didepanku."

"Nanti aku berlutut untukmu. Sekarang, tebak dulu, nama apa yang kubicarakan barusan," kata Kyuhyun sambil menutupi layar laptopnya dengan telapak tangan. Mendorong bahu Sungmin yang mendekat padanya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Nama...anak kita?"

Jawaban itu telak membuat Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Apa yang ada dipikiran manusia disampingnya? Dari sekian banyak nama yang ada di dunia ini kenapa dia memikirkan nama anak? Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya. Dan Lee Sungmin menyebutnya dirinya liar hari ini?

"Apa...Yang benar saja, Min-hyung. Mana mungkin masalah anak. Atau kau... jangan-jangan sedang ingin buat anak ya?" goda Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai kearah Sungmin, tangan kanannya melingkar di pundak Sungmin.

Sungmin merinding sendiri mendengar godaan Kyuhyun. Dasar setan mesum. Kenapa hanya karena menjawab nama anak Kyuhyun jadi berpikiran untuk buat anak sih?

Kyuhyun tertawa dengan keras saat melihat hyungnya menjauh secara perlahan sambil menatapnya aneh. "Tunggu, Hyung. Bukan salahku kalau aku berpikiran kau sedang ingin membuat anak. Lagipula, kalau benar nama anak, kita kan sudah pernah membahasnya. Tidak mungkin aku masih membahasnya sekarang."

"Lalu nama apa?"

"Aku 'kan memintamu menebak."

"Nama...mana kutahu. Hanya nama anak yang terpikir diotakku," jawab Sungmin asal. Ia kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya. "Kyu, bicara masalah anak, aku jadi tidak enak sendiri kalau bertemu Sandeul," lanjut Sungmin yang dengan cepat menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kyuhyun serius.

"Sandeul B1A4? Kenapa? Seperti melihat Sungmin kecil?" respon Kyuhyun bercanda. Sandeul? Sungmin kecil? Ini semua pasti gara-gara foto 'Kyumin family' yang iseng ia cari bersama Sungmin beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Aku jadi merasa dia anakku," jawab Sungmin sambil melengkungkan senyumnya, pikirannya sedang membayangkan wajah Sandeul sekarang. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Terlalu polos untuk ukuran laki-laki. Ini yang kadang membuat Kyuhyun bingung sekaligus makin suka pada Sungmin. Kadang bisa dewasa, kadang tidak jauh beda dengan anak-anak.

"Nanti kita buat yang mirip Sandeul, Min-hyung, aku tahu posisi yang pas. Tapi, aku pernah bertemu Sandeul sekali waktu kita tampil di...aku lupa. Dia memang mengingatkanmu padamu, Hyung."

Sungmin kembali mengambil kesempatan untuk melirik laptop Kyuhyun saat pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu sibuk membicarakan Sandeul. Sadar Hyungnya mengintip, Kyuhyun refleks memindahkan laptopnya. Tadinya ia ingin membaca tulisan ini bersama Sungmin dan meminta pendapatnya, tapi entahlah, dirinya malah ingin main tebak-tebakan dengan Sungmin sekarang.

"Apa? Kyumin apa? Kenapa kau pelit sekali." Sungmin mulai gusar dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Ia sebenarnya tidak mau ikut campur dengan apapun yang Kyuhyun sedang lakukan, tapi ia juga tidak ingin Kyuhyun berguru terlalu banyak pada dunia didepannya. Karena seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya, Kyuhyun jadi agak liar.

"Min-hyung, coba tebak apa julukan yang orang-orang berikan pada kita." kata Kyuhyun akhirnya. Membuat Sungmin mengerti nama apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun daritadi. Bukan hal yang harus ia cemaskan ternyata.

"Wine couple!" jawab Sungmin dengan pasti. Pasti benar, 'kan?

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum sambil meraih pundak Sungmin, membawanya mendekat ke arahnya dan melihat layar laptopnya.

"Aku sedang membaca postingan yang membahas julukan-julukan kita. Kalau wine couple tidak termasuk didalamnya, kau salah. Itu artinya kau kalah dan aku menang." Kyuhyun mulai membuat aturan mainnya sendiri.

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Sudah lama dia tidak main tebak-tebakan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku yakin wine couple pasti ada." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Kalau kalah aku dapat hukuman apa? Jangan bilang..."

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan minta hukuman yang mesum kali ini." Kyuhyun terkekeh sambil mengarahkan Sungmin pada postingan yang ia maksud. Ia yakin Sungmin akan memukulinya kalau dirinya memberi hukuman yang mesum-mesum lagi. Dengan cepat jari Kyuhyun mengetik tulisan wine couple di halaman itu.

"Nah, nah, ada kan~" kata Sungmin girang sambil menunjuk tulisan-tulisan didepannya. Ia kemudian memutar kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang memajukan kepalanya sedikit untuk membaca tulisan-tulisan di layar laptopnya.

Kyuhyun tidak heran saat jawaban Sungmin benar. Ia sadar betapa sering mereka mengumbar kecintaan mereka terhadap wine. Dan hal itu pasti yang membuat mereka terkenal akan kesukaan mereka yang satu itu.

"Aku jadi ingat waktu kau mabuk, Hyung. Kau sampai memposting bukti kita sebagai wine couple." Kyuhyun kemudian tertawa. Ia sangat ingat malam dimana Sungmin memposting foto mereka saat mereka menimum Chateau Margaux.

"Itu kan—"

"Padahal setiap kali kita mengambil selca, kau bilang itu akan dijadikan koleksi pribadi. Tidak mau menunjukkan fanservice. Apanya yang koleksi pribadi," Kyuhyun mulai mengejek Sungmin. Ia sempat kaget waktu itu sebenarnya, bagaimana tidak, Sungmin selalu melarangnya memposting foto Kyumin mereka secara utuh dan apa adanya, tapi kekasihnya itu malah membagikan foto kemesraan mereka secara gratis. Dengan keadaan Sungmin yang memakai kaus tanpa lengan pula. Ck!

Sungmin menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis. Ia juga ingat malam itu. Kalau dibilang ia memposting malam wine mereka karena mabuk, sebenarnya tidak juga. Bukannya ia ingin pamer pada seluruh orang diluar sana kalau dirinya minum wine malam-malam bersama Kyuhyun si Pemuda Pemilik Angelic Voice, tapi ia hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada penggemar yang mengirimkan wine itu untuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

"Itu untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada penggemar yang memberikan wine."

"Kalau aku yang memberikan wine, kau tidak pernah mempostingnya." Kyuhyun mulai memprotes tindakan Sungmin yang sudah satu tahun berlalu itu.

"Waktu itu 'kan aku juga ingin menghapusnya, tapi kau melarang." Sungmin mencoba membela diri.

"Kalau dihapus, nanti penggila Kyumin diluar sana berpikir kalau kita sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Walau kita memang benar menyembunyikan sesuatu disana."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kemudian ribut sendiri karena karena peristiwa yang ternyata belum bisa selesai itu. Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah sangat ingin memposting foto-foto seperti itu di twitternya, tapi apa daya kekasihnya melarang.

"Kalau kau kalah, aku minta kau mengizinkanku memposting foto kita di twitter." Kyuhyun menyudahi keributan kecil tidak penting mereka. Sungmin menggeleng sebagai balasan. Kalau ia izinkan Kyuhyun memposting sesukanya, bisa-bisa hubungan mereka dalam bahaya. Kalian tahu 'kan foto macam apa yang ada di ponsel Kyuhyun?

"Egois," timpal Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali sambil merangkak ke belakang Kyuhyun, memeluknya dari belakang dan menopangkan dagunya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku. Nanti pasti ada waktunya. Jangan marah padaku." Sungmin bicara dengan lembut sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, mencoba meredakan rasa kesal Kyuhyun padanya. Ia tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun karena masalah ini lagi.

"Aku tidak marah, Hyung." Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Sungmin pada pinggangnya.

"Maafkan aku juga. Bukan maksudku mengungkitnya lagi." Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan menatap langsung ke mata yang selalu membuatnya makin jatuh cinta pada sang pemilik. Kyuhyun padahal tahu pertimbangan apa yang Sungmin dan dirinya buat untuk masalah ini. Mereka juga sudah menyetujuinya waktu itu.

Sungmin memutus kontak mata mereka lalu tersenyum, mengatakan ucapan terima kasih lewat matanya. "Lanjut ke julukan kedua?"

Kali ini giliran Kyuhyun yang menebak. Walaupun Kyuhyun sudah membaca tulisan didepannya, dia mengaku pada Sungmin kalau ia belum sempat membaca semua isi tulisan disana. Ia baru membaca kalimat pembukanya saja.

"Airport couple," kata Kyuhyun cepat.

"Kenapa airport couple?" tanya Sungmin sebelum mereka mengecek apa jawaban itu benar atau tidak. Memang sejak kapan mereka dinamai begitu?

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tadi aku sempat membaca judulnya tapi belum lihat penjelasannya." Jawaban Kyuhyun menuai protes dari Sungmin. "Kalau begini mainnya, tidak mungkin kau kalah, Kyu. Kau pasti sudah baca semuanya. Sengaja menjebakku." Bibirnya maju sedikit, reaksi alaminya kalau sedang kesal.

"Belum. Sumpah." Jari Kyuhyun kemudian mengetik airport couple di halaman yang sama. Dan memang benar, tulisan itu ada disana. Sungmin kembali merapat ke Kyuhyun dan membaca alasan mereka dinamakan airport couple.

Mereka terdiam, seolah terbius dengan tulisan didepan mereka. Sungmin yang masih menopangkan dagunya di bahu Kyuhyun harus rela mendapat omelan berkali-kali dari Kyuhyun karena terlalu banyak mengangguk dan membuat lehernya geli.

"Sengaja membuatku geli sekali lagi, kucium kau," ancam Kyuhyun sambil menjauhkan kepala Sungmin. Sungmin yang belum selesai membaca tidak mau menjauh dari Kyuhyun yang memegang kendali penuh terhadap laptop hitamnya. Ia kemudian beringsut ke paha Kyuhyun dan menopangkan kepalanya disana. Mulutnya bergerak saat membaca tulisan didepannya.

'Orang ini... kenapa bibirnya bergerak-gerak begitu? Benar-benar manusia imut tiada tara. Bibirmu saja imut, Lee Sungmin. Kalau begini terus sampai akhir aku bisa memaksamu tidur bersamaku malam ini,' batin Kyuhyun yang lalu secara tidak sadar membekap bibir Sungmin dengan tangan kirinya.

"Bisa tidak bibirnya tidak bergerak? Baca dalam hati saja, Hyungku sayang~"

Sungmin melepas tangan kiri Kyuhyun dengan kesal. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar mengganggunya. Tadi memintanya jangan memeluk, sekarang jangan bicara. Dasar.

"Aku tahu." Sungmin kemudian menelentangkan tubuhnya setelah selesai membaca dalam hati, membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tahu apa?"

"Alasan kita disebut airport couple, tentu saja. Jawabannya karena kau terlalu sering mengikutiku di airport, apalagi semenjak aku jatuh waktu itu. Cho Kyuhyun tidak berhenti mengawasi Lee Sungmin dari belakang, begitu tulisannya. Kau menyebarkan aura menyeramkan kalau ada sesuatu yang bisa membahayakanku."

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku jauh-jauh darimu lagi. Waktu kau jatuh itu aku sudah kecolongan, dan tidak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi lagi." Kyuhyun membalas ucapan Sungmin dengan berapi-api.

Sungmin melengkungkan senyum manisnya, ia puas dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. Sangat puas malah.

"Kau peduli sekali padaku, Kyuhyunie."

"Kekasih macam apa yang tidak peduli pada kekasihnya?"

Kata kekasih itu menghangatkan hati Sungmin. Ia suka saat Kyuhyun mengatakan itu. Ia selalu suka.

"Katakan lagi."

Yang diminta hanya bisa menjawab dengan pura-pura bodoh. "Hah? Yang mana? Yang kekasih macam apa yang tidak peduli pada kekasihnya?"

Sungmin terkikik. "Menunduk, Kyu. Aku mau menciummu."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil menundukkan tubuhnya, menerima ciuman yang Sungmin inginkan.

.

.

"Selanjutnya, Hyung?"

"Aku tidak punya ide. Menurutmu?"

Kyuhyun protes. Kalau dia terus menjawab nanti Sungminnya tidak akan kalah. Tapi, dia memang harus mengalah sepertinya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia tolak dari seorang Sungmin.

"Julukan kita selanjutnya... Roommate couple."

Kali ini keduanya sepakat untuk tidak mencarinya. Mereka yakin tulisan itu pasti ada. Sekamar untuk waktu yang lebih dari enam tahun pasti membuat siapapun curiga, terlebih mengingat sifat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang nyaris bertolak belakang. Mereka yakin itu pasti alasannya.

"Tapi hal terakhir yang Kyumin shipper tahu tentang kita adalah kita yang pisah kamar, Kyu. Aku juga sudah bilang begitu waktu di Radio Star kemarin. Apa kita masih bisa disebut Roommate Couple?"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa. Benar kalau mereka pisah kamar. Benar juga kalau ia kehilangan banyak momen menyenangkan sebagai teman sekamar Sungmin. Tapi, semua itu tidak bisa memisahkan dirinya dari Sungmin. Tidur sekamar untuk waktu lebih dari enam tahun, lalu terpaksa harus tidur terpisah? Itu sangat sulit. Bahkan masing-masing dari Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sering pindah kamar secara tidak sadar karena merindukan malam-malam mereka yang biasa dilalui berdua.

"Karena mereka percaya kita tidak sekamar lagi, artinya taktik kita untuk mengecoh mereka berhasil, ya?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Percuma, Hyung, taktik kita untuk pisah kamar dan mengecoh mereka tidak berhasil sepenuhnya. Mereka masih tidak percaya kita sungguhan pisah."

"Benarkah?"

"Mereka punya segudang analisis yang menguatkan kalau kita tidak mungkin pisah kamar. Mulai dari malam wine kita, sampai aku yang tidak mungkin tahan ditinggal tidur sendirian."

"Dan semua analisis mereka benar." Mereka berdua kemudian tertawa. Fans mereka memang sangat pintar. Tidak mudah membuat mereka percaya begitu saja pada tindakan mereka.

"Kita harus menyiapkan taktik yang lebih hebat dan terencana lagi kalau mau menipu mereka."

Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin yang masih tiduran dipangkuannya.

Pemuda tampan itu kembali membuka mulutnya. "Dan selanjutnya kita akan melihat siapa yang masih bertahan mendukung kita."

.

.

"Sekarang kau, Hyung," kata Kyuhyun. Meminta Sungmin melanjutkan permainan mereka.

"Musical Couple?" kata Sungmin setengah tidak yakin.

Kyuhyun kemudian mengusulkan untuk tidak mencarinya karena kemungkinan besar mereka juga tahu kenapa mereka mungkin bisa disebut musical couple.

"Drama musikalmu, Hyung. Nyaris semuanya membuatku ingin menjambak rambutku. Kenapa selalu ada kiss scene sih?"

Sungmin merenggut kesal. "Summer Snow dan Hong Gil Dong tidak ada," bantahnya.

Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Sungmin dan menariknya dengan gemas. "Tidak ingat apa yang kau lakukan di Summer Snow, huh?" Sungmin balas mencubit pipi Kyuhyun dan membalas ucapannya. "Yang kau ciuman di Three Musketer tidak ingat? Adegan ditindih banyak suster di Catch Me If You Can juga. Apa kau tidak ingat?"

Kyuhyun kemudian melepas cubitannya dan mengelus pipi yang barusan ia cubit. "Manisnyaaaa. Kau cemburu ya, Hyung?" Yang ditanya membalas dengan cubitan yang makin keras di pipi Kyuhyun.

"AW!" rintih Kyuhyun saat Sungmin melepas pipinya. "YA, Sungmin-ah!" Laki-laki yang diteriaki hanya membalik badannya dan menatap laptop di depannya. Masih dalam posisi tiduran di paha Kyuhyun.

"Aku lagi ya, Kyu. Hmm... Butt couple." Sungmin tersenyum penuh arti saat menyebutkan jawabannya. Alasannya tidak perlu dijelaskan sepertinya karena mereka berdua memang terkenal dengan bokong yang indah.

"Mereka harusnya tidak menamai kita begitu, Hyung. Kurasa hanya bokongmu yang bagus."

Sungmin kembali membalik badannya. "Kau bercanda? Bokongmu juga bagus. Aku senang memegangnya." Tangan Sungmin kemudian bergerak ke arah belakang Kyuhyun, mencoba meraih benda yang ia sebut barusan. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menepis tangan Sungmin. Sungminnya agak nakal hari ini.

"Aku tidak suka dengan julukan ini."

"Kenapa? Karena semua orang jadi tahu kalau bokongku bagus, bulat dan—"

Kyuhyun membungkam mulut Sungmin lagi dengan tangannya. Omongan Sungmin agak bahaya untuk akal sehatnya.

"Kucium kau, Hyung."

Sungmin tertawa lalu membawa tangannya merengkuh leher Kyuhyun. "Cium saja."

.

.

"Apa saja yang sudah kita jawab?"

"Wine Couple, Airport Couple, Roommate Couple, Musical Couple, Butt Couple."

"Aku lelah, Hyung. Kurasa julukan kita terlalu banyak. Ayo kita sudahi." Sungmin bangkit dari paha Kyuhyun dan duduk disampingnya. Masih ada yang ia inginkan sepertinya.

"Aku masih penasaran dengan julukan-julukan kita. Ayo lihat postingan itu."

Kyuhyun menurut dan membawa dirinya mendekat ke laptopnya lagi. Ia bersiap mengeja jawabannya untuk Sungmin. "Semua yang kita sebut ada disini. Lalu...ada Sexy Couple, Sweet Couple, MC Couple, Cute Couple, Secret Couple, Ninja Couple, Holding Hand Couple, Belly Couple, JOY Couple, 137 Couple. Astaga banyak sekali!" Kyuhyun tidak percaya kalau selama Kyumin Couple terbentuk sampai saat ini, sudah ada lebih dari sepuluh julukan untuk mereka.

"Apa itu 137 Couple, Kyu?" Kyuhyun kemudian membaca penjelasan dibawah judul 137 Couple dan langsung memberi tahu Sungmin bahwa 137 itu menunjuk pada nomor urut mereka di Super Junior. 13 untuk Kyuhyun dan 7 untuk Sungmin.

"137 juga merujuk pada tanggal 13 Juli yang kemudian dinyatakan oleh Kyumin Shipper sebagai JOY Day."

Sungmin kaget sendiri mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "Berarti sebentar lagi mereka akan merayakan JOY Day dan mereka tidak mengajak kita sama sekali. Padahal kita pemeran utamanya," cecar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin pelan. Bagaimana pula cara Kyumin Shipper mengajak dirinya dan Sungmin untuk ikut serta dalam JOY Day?

"Kita mesra-mesraan saja nanti di SS5 Singapura. Anggap saja keikutsertaan kita disana," usul Kyuhyun. "Kita buat mereka melayang lagi seperti biasa," lanjut Kyuhyun yang disambut tawa dari Sungmin.

Dirinya dan Sungmin sering sekali bermain seperti ini dengan Kyumin Shipper. Entah fans mereka itu sadar atau tidak dengan tingkah mereka. Permainan terakhir yang mereka lakukan dengan Kyumin Shipper itu terjadi tanggal 27 Mei lalu. Saat Sungmin meng-update blog tentang naik kereta saat hujan dan dirinya yang meng-update twitter tentang hujan juga. Kyuhyun jadi geli sendiri saat dia dan Sungmin merencanakan postingan terpisah itu, karena pada akhirnya tetap saja ada yang menebak mereka pergi bersama.

"Kau sudah di Hawaii ya tanggal 13 juli?" Kyuhyun bertanya tiba-tiba.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia dan Kyuhyun memang memiliki jadwal terpisah untuk keberangkatan mereka yang satu itu. Kyuhyun sendiri lupa apa dia sudah di Hawaii atau belum tanggal itu.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kupikir...kalau kita berdua sudah di Hawaii tanggal 13 juli...itu akan jadi kado fantasi untuk Kyumin Shipper. Kau tahu 'kan, Hyung, seliar apa fantasi mereka?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tertawa. Sungmin tahu fans mereka pintar, tapi dia juga tidak lupa bahwa yang menyebarkan virus liar ke otak Kyuhyunnya tersayang adalah mereka.

"Tapi, kukira kehadiranku di Radio Star juga sudah cukup," kata Sungmin. Ia memutar memorinya pada pre-recordingnya di Radio Star. Semua waktu yang ia habiskan disana sangat menyenangkan. Ia tidak pernah senyaman itu di Radio Star sebelum ini.

Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. "Saat di Radio Star, kau memarahiku seakan-akan aku sering sekali berbuat tidak baik padamu."

"Memang kau sering jahat padaku." Sungmin tertawa ke arah Kyuhyun. "Orang-orang harus tahu bagaimana Cho Kyuhyun memperlakukan Lee Sungmin sehari-harinya."

"Kalau begitu orang-orang juga harus tahu kalau Lee Sungmin jarang menemaniku."

Sungmin kaget lagi, tak lama kemudian dia memeluk Kyuhyun erat. "Kyuhyunie~ Katakan saja kalau kau membutuhkanku. Jangan mengatakannya didepan umum begitu. Kau imut sekali sih."

"Lihat siapa yang mengataiku imut. Aegyo King~"

Keduanya tertawa lagi. Mereka merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

Sungmin kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bahu Kyuhyun, meminta Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan julukkan-julukan yang ada di postingan yang Kyuhyun baca.

"Habis. Itu saja julukan dari mereka."

Keduanya diam, masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri.

"Apa bahasa inggrisnya pelit, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Yang ditanya buru-buru membuka kamus di ponselnya, mencari apa yang diinginkan Sungmin.

"Stingy."

"Kalau begitu kita mungkin juga Stingy Couple."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang bersandar di sampingnya. "Karena?"

"Kita pelit fanservice, pelit selca, pelit skinship ... juga pelit momen. Mereka sering mengatakan itu, 'kan?"

Kyuhyun tidak membalas. Kenyataan kalau mereka pelit memang benar. Kyuhyun sebenarnya bisa saja membongkar banyak hal tentang hubungannya dan Sungmin, tapi itu bukan pilihan bijak. Mengumbar kedekatan mereka sama saja mengatakan pada dunia kalau mereka punya hubungan. Bukan, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bukannya sengaja ingin menutup-nutupi hal ini, hanya saja mereka tidak siap menghancurkan banyak hal.

Sungmin dan dirinya sepakat, mereka tidak bisa terlalu dekat saat berada diluar. Karena jika mereka dekat-dekat saat sedang perform atau tampil secara umum di publik, kebiasaan mereka yang tidak bisa lepas dari pasangannya pasti akan terlihat. Apalagi cara mereka saling curi pandang dan tersenyum saat kekasihnya melakukan sesuatu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibohongi. Mata siapapun pasti akan mengerti arti tatapannya untuk Sungmin atau perhatian Sungmin yang terlihat spesial untuknya.

"Mungkin kita couple terpelit dalam Super Junior," lanjut Sungmin. Ia tersenyum tipis saat memikirkan ini. Lingkungan mereka tidak mengizinkan dia dan Kyuhyun untuk mengumbar apapun yang mereka lakukan secara bebas. Ia kasihan sendiri pada penggemar mereka diluar sana yang seperti menaruh harapan kosong pada mereka.

"Aku jadi kasihan pada Kyumin Shipper. Mereka selalu mendukung kita sampai saat ini, tapi kita tidak pernah membuat mereka bahagia. Pasti banyak yang sudah tidak percaya lagi pada kita. Mereka pasti sudah berhenti menjadi Kyumin Shipper."

Kekasih dari pemuda manis itu melirik. Mereka berdua memang pernah berpikiran untuk memangkas habis jumlah Kyumin Shipper di luar sana, tapi mereka tidak menyangka akan sesedih ini saat memikirkan banyak orang yang akan meninggalkan mereka. Alasan mereka simpel, sama simpelnya dengan hubungan mereka.

Mereka tidak bisa memprediksi apa yang terjadi di masa depan.

Mereka tidak mau Kyumin Shipper menaruh harapan yang berlebihan pada mereka disaat mereka tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun.

Kyuhyun menyukai waktu yang ia lalui bersama Sungmin sampai saat ini, begitupun sebaliknya. Ia mencintai Sungmin sama seperti ia mencintai karirnya. Kenyataan pahitnya adalah, ia pasti harus memilih salah satunya suatu hari nanti.

"Mereka yang masih percaya dan mendukung hubungan kita sampai sekarang pasti pendukung yang paling sabar." Kyuhyun bicara sambil menutup laptopnya.

"Aku rasa itu akan jadi julukan mereka dari kita. Patient Shipper."

.

.

"Aku tahu satu julukan terakhir untuk kita," kata Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

Sungmin hanya membalas dengan hmm singkat tanpa terlalu memperhatikan ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia sibuk menyisirkan tangannya pada rambut Kyuhyun.

"Real couple."

Jawaban itu membuat Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum padanya. Senyuman itu seolah mengatakan pada Sungmin untuk percaya padanya. Percaya kalau hubungan mereka benar-benar bukan hasil imajinasi atau paksaan siapapun.

Sungmin menghentikan gerakannya pada rambut Kyuhyun. Ia mengunci pandangannya pada mata Kyuhyun, mencari sesuatu disana.

'Kau serius? Kau yakin kita pantas disebut Real Couple?' pertanyaan itu terlintas di otak Sungmin, ia tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Real Couple adalah pasangan yang sebenarnya, 'kan? Apa dia dan Kyuhyun seperti itu? Tapi, orang-orang tidak tahu itu. Mereka hanya tahu kalau Kyumin hanyalah couple buatan yang dibuat untuk fanservice, meningkatkan penghasilan Super Junior.

"Percaya padaku." Suara Kyuhyun mengakhiri pencarian Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum. Ini yang ia butuhkan. Dengan cepat pemuda 28 tahun itu memeluk Kyuhyun lagi. Entah ini pelukan mereka yang keberapa malam ini. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di punggung orang yang sangat ia sayang. Membenamkan kepalanya dileher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin. "Berjalan disampingku dan temani aku sampai akhir, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin tersenyum dalam pelukannya. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk terus berjalan di jalan yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan mencintaimu sampai akhir, Cho Kyuhyun. Percaya padaku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia. Ia membisikkan 'aku juga mencintaimu' ke telinga Sungmin.

"Aku tarik ucapanku. Aku rasa Real Couple bukan julukan yang terakhir."

Sungmin menaikkan alisnya.

"Karena masih ada Forever Couple untuk Kyumin."

Sungmin melepas pelukannya sebentar, lalu menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kau sangat manis, Cho Kyuhyun."

Masing-masing dari mereka memajukan badannya sesuai insting mereka. Mengecap kerinduan terhadap bibir pasangannya.

Sungmin melepas pagutannya dengan bibir Kyuhyun. Ciuman yang tadinya ia harap akan sebentar ternyata berubah panas seperti biasa.

"Manis seperti biasa," puji Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Buka lagi postingan yang tadi, Kyu. Kita harus membalasnya. Anonim saja."

Kyuhyun menurut setelah mengecup pipi Sungmin sekilas.

"Kau mau balas apa, Hyung?"

.

.

**Terima kasih karena sudah percaya pada Kyumin. Terima kasih karena sudah mendukung Kyumin sampai saat ini. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pasti akan senang saat tahu kalian mau bersabar sampai akhir dan menunggu mereka. Tolong jangan berhenti mendukung dan percaya pada Kyumin, karena hanya Kyumin Shipper yang membuat Kyumin tetap menjadi sesuatu seperti yang kalian percaya****i****. Walaupun Kyumin moment, Kyumin selca****, Kyumin skinship**** dan Kyumin fanservice sangat jarang ditemui, kalian tetap mendukung Kyumin, itu sungguh luar biasa.**

**PS : Untuk yang membuat postingan diatas, tolong jangan lupa untuk menambahkan tulisan Real Couple disana. Kyumin is Real!**

KLIK

Terkirim.

"Lagi-lagi kita main tebak-tebakan dengan Kyumin Shipper," kata Kyuhyun.

"Mereka juga tidak keberatan, 'kan?" Sungmin membalas dengan senyuman.

"Apa ini akan menggemparkan?"

Sungmin menggeleng tidak tahu. "Apa mereka akan menyangka kalau kita yang membalas?"

"Entahlah, Hyung. Berkali-kali kita yakin tidak akan ketahuan, pasti selalu ada celah dimata mereka untuk tahu kejadian aslinya. Mereka sangat pintar."

"Aku senang kita didukung orang-orang seperti mereka," tutup Sungmin sambil menghadap Kyuhyun. "Tidur bersamaku malam ini ya, Kyuhyunku sayang?"

Kyuhyun tertawa lagi. Sungminnya terlalu manis dan imut kalau sedang seperti ini. Siapa yang akan menolak?

.

.

.

**THE END**

**Happy Joy Day everyoneee! Semoga kyumin makin sweet dan happy kedepannya. Mungkin bukan cuma saya yang ngerasain ini, tapi...juli taun ini terlalu berkesan buat saya *nangis* Kyumin itu...mereka...ga bisa diprediksi. Mereka selalu ngeluarin terobosan baru buat bikin saya sesek napas dan pengen cepet-cepet lebaran(?) Kalo mau dirunut, saya udah makin gila sejak kyuhyun mijitin sungmin di airport. Terus selca, terus ss5 singapura, terus radio star. Aigooo my kyumin heart. Bahkan imajinasi saja yang sangat sempit ga mampu ngejangkau mereka.**

**Terakhir, karena ini perayaan Joy Day, saya harap ada yang mau nge-review ff ini. Walaupun saja bikinnya juga...dengan proses yang ajaib. Molor dari 1k+ jadi 4k+ pula. Seboring apa coba ff ini *sigh* -_- Tapi, saya mencoba sebisa saya.**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang mau baca apalagi yang review :D free kiss buat kalian semuaaa xD**


End file.
